Say No
by spicehnoodles
Summary: Duncan has a strange epiphany as he stares at Courtney. And it amazes him. A lot.


It's a normal Sunday morning.

Duncan is currently visiting his girlfriend, Courtney. He's relaxing on her bed, leaning up on the headboard of her bed, and listening to his iPod. His teal eyes are concealed by his lids, and his head is bobbing up and down along with the beat of the music blasting from his headphones.

Courtney is sitting down on her computer chair, one leg propped up on it. She's in the midst of studying for a highly — and since this is _Courtney_, "highly" means "extremely, _extremely _necessary for her grades, her future college, her career, and, generally, her _future _— important exam that is officially set for tomorrow morning. Her study mode is turned on as of now. A mechanical pencil is wedged behind her right ear, and she is chewing on the top of the ballpoint pen she's using. Stacks of textbooks are on the side of her desk, and important documents — in actuality, they are just … papers — are strewed everywhere. Her hair is done into a messy bun, strands of brown locks falling down.

The 17-year-old delinquent's favorite song starts playing in his iPod. He grins and turns up the volume, now smirking profoundly.

The 17-year-old overachiever scowls when she hears muffled aggressive music coming from behind. She grips the pen she's holding and spins around from her chair.

"Duncan!"

He continues bobbing and smirking.

Her scowl intensifies. "Dun-_can_!"

_"__Open your eyes, see the divine … ," _he sings quietly.

White-hot rage begins bubbling hazardously inside her system. Her grip on the pen tightens suffocatingly, tan skin on her knuckles lightening. She narrows her onyxes at him, jaw locking.

_"__Duncan!"_

He thinks he hears something screeching underneath the thrashing music. He overlooks it.

"DUNCAN!"

She swears out loud and smacks the pen on the desk making it tremble slightly. She roughly gets off the computer chair and stomps over to her deaf boyfriend. She stands next to him, hands on hips. She glowers.

He fails to notice her.

She rips the headphones off of his ears.

Eyes snapping open, he sits upright and looks to his right, yelling out, "What the hell, babe?" He grabs the headphones from her and regards her, eyes staring angrily. He shuts off the music instantly.

"Your music was so loud, and I couldn't concentrate!" Courtney explains loudly.

He rolls his eyes and settles back down. "Should've just asked me to lower it down," he replies.

"Uh, I _did_, but apparently you didn't hear me! You want to know _why_? Because _your music was so damn loud_!"

"All right, all right. Go back to being boring now." _Crazy woman … _

_Insensitive ogre. _She suddenly feels like lashing out at him, but, with large amount of effort, she stops. Her upcoming exam is far more important than dealing with her idiot of a boyfriend. So she huffs and starts to stalk away dramatically.

Duncan was scrolling down for a song to listen to when his eyes slide upwards to see Courtney walking away. He watches her hips sway left and right, left and right. He sees her small waist pronounced by the dark olive tank top she's donning, and the pajama pants, which stop above her knees, are tight around her large hips (_he likes them, and she doesn't; he doesn't care_) and then loose all the way down.

An epiphany hits him like a metal baseball bat. And they hurt like _hell _— literally, of course.

"Hey, Princess," he calls out.

She halts and turns around, sighing exasperatedly. She faces him wearily. "What do you want? And make it fast."

"You'd make a killer belly dancer."

She's silent for a while.

His eyes continue to evaluate her curvy figure.

" … Excuse me?"

He then sits up again. He dumps his iPod next to him and gets off her bed. He walks to her and keeps on looking and looking at her body. He places his large hands on either sides of her waist. She mentally questions at the abrupt physical contact. His hands descend to her hips, and he moves his hands up and down, waist to hip. She scoffs and shoves his hands away.

"What are you doing?" she demands.

"Princess, have you ever looked in the mirror?" His tone sounds so amazed and smug. He knows she has a great figure, but he never _really looked _at it until now. And he's proud to say inwardly and outwardly that he has a hot girlfriend with a hot figure.

She gives him a deadpan look. "Yes, Duncan, I have looked in the mirror." Then she shows him a look that clearly says "Of course." "What's your point in all of his? You're being so random all of a sudden."

"You just have an amazing bod. Hey, hey — shake your hips. C'mon, shake it."

"Wha — why would I — ? No!" She steps back.

He comes closer to her. "Just move your hips side to side. I wanna see if you have the ability to be a belly dancer."

"You are insane, and I'm not doing it! Me — a _belly dancer_? For goodness sake's, Duncan, that occupation is incredibly remote from what I really want to be. _I _want to be a lawyer. _Lawyers _don't go around shaking their body so explicitly. So, _no_." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Then you're just wastin' everything!" He grabs her hips and forcibly moves them side to side.

She glares at him. "Stop doing that! That — this feels really uncomfortable, Duncan! S-Stop!"

He ceases but his hands don't stray away from her hips. He stares long and hard at her, defying her with his eyes.

Seeing this, she defies him back, eyes toughening and toughening.

Then he grins playfully. He leans down and kisses her irresistibly. He knows she's not the type to shake her fine hips like there's no tomorrow. It's a shame he won't be able to see it. But that doesn't stop him from seeing it … _in his dreams_.

"You're an idiot," Courtney mutters when he pulls away.

He winks at her. He starts looking down at her again but at a different location.

Suspiciously, she follows his gaze and becomes a tomato.

"How about — ?"

"Screw you."

"Hey, that's what they do!"

* * *

**l o w e r c a s e**:

Completely random, like _completely_.

I think this one-shot's a piece of crap, but whatevs, you know? I only posted it up, because there's not enough D&C love goin' on around here. Like what's wrong, guys, what's wrong? Even though it's absolute _crap_ in your view, post it. You never know it might be awesome.

You guys know the song Duncan's singing? It's only two sentences of it, and it's metalcore … No? … Yes? … Maybe? … Cheesecake?

Cheesecake?

Yum ~ ❤


End file.
